Star Wars: The Darkest One
by JerichoSydal
Summary: Anakin kills the emperor expecting to take control of the empire, but the empire turns on him and he is a galactic outlaw. He recruits Jak for his army of sith as he seeks to bring back The Order of The Sith. Just a quick fic i came up with overnight.
1. Chapter 1

It was night time, and Jak was on a mission to investigate a crash in the wasteland. Spargus had reported a mysterious ship crashing in the desert. Jak had taken off alone to go check out the mysterious crash in his Sand Shark. He had been visiting Sig who was the new king of Spargus. Him and Keira had a place in Haven City, but were always welcome in Spargus. He had left Keira and Daxter asleep at their place in the Spargus palace. He didn't want to wake them, and Sig said that it was best he go alone.

Jak had reached the crash site and saw that the ship was quite unique and didn't seem like it was from this planet. Jak walked over to ship and looked inside of the cock pit. It was empty, but he suddenly heard some robotic beeping. He looked and saw a half sphere shaped object on the hull of the ship spinning and making noises. Jak walked over to it and examined it. He tried to touch it, but it sent out a bolt of electricity into his finger. Jak pulled his hand back quickly. He looked at his hand, then at the object. He thought that Keira might want to have a look at it and pulled out his communicator but felt a presence behind him and quickly turned around. A figure stood dressed in some form of cloak and attire he didn't recognize. Judging by the man's face, he was in his twenties and had a scar across one eye. The man also had one hand covered by a glove.

"Are you the one they call Jak?" asked the man.

"Why don't you tell me who the hell you are first," said Jak.

"My name is dead to me, I go by the title of Darth Vader," said the man.

"Vader. What the hell are you doing here?" asked Jak.

"I was sent here for you," said Vader. Vader paced back and forth, which made Jak uneasy.

"I sense that you are very strong," said Vader. Jak looked at him funny. What the hell was he talking about?

"I come to you with an offer," said Vader.

"An offer of what?" asked Jak.

"Power. I am giving you a chance to become one the the most powerful beings in the galaxy," said Vader. Jak stared at him.

"I am creating an army to fight off an Empire. I am searching the galaxy for those who are strong with the force to join me," said Vader.

"The force?" asked Jak.

"I sense you have much of it in you, much of the dark side," said Vader.

"It's a curse I'm stuck with. I have to keep myself from going crazy and killing everyone," said Jak angrily as his nails started to come out.

"I can help you control it. All you could ever want, i can give you," said Vader. Jak was intrigued, but something about him just didn't seem right. Jak hated to admit it, but the dark eco had begun to take control more and more. He felt that it would keep getting worse and eventually consume him, and kill all he knew. Could Vader help him control it?

"I can't leave. I protect Daydra," said Jak.

"If you join my army, we can protect Daydra and hundreds of other planets," said Vader. Vader made all of this seem like Jak would become a galactic hero. Vader pulled something out of his cloak.

"You would use this as your weapon," said Vader. He tossed Jak a small metal stick. This was a weapon? Jak examined it and saw a red button, being very curious he pushed it. A red beam shot out of the end of the stick. It was like a laser sword. Jak could hear the blade buzzing. He swung it and as it tore through the air. Jak liked this weapon.

"It's called a lightsaber," said Vader. Jak pushed the button again and the blade closed.

"Would I be able to come back to here?" asked Jak thinking of Keira and Daxter.

"Yes you can," said Jak.

"Can I bring people along?" asked Jak.

"I can only bring you, but you will be able to return to them whenever you want," said Vader. Jak thought for a minute. He didn't want to leave Keira and Daxter, but he was needed on hero business on a galactic scale.

"Give me a minute," said Jak. Jak walked away from Vader and pulled out hi scommunicator to send Keira a message.

"Keira. I, I'm leavin on hero business. It's bigger than this planet, so I'm leaving the planet with this guy named Vader. I can always come back and see you. I gotta go fight some empire thats streching across the galaxy and, I don't even know the whole story. Just know that I'm leaving, but I will be back. I love you Keira. Don't forget that," said Jak. He sent her the voice message and took a deep breath. He walked back over to Vader.

"Are you ready" asked Vader. Jak nodded. Vader called on another ship to pick them up.

"So how'd you crash in the first place?" asked Jak.

"I was shot down," said Vader.

"What happend to the guy who shot you down?" asked Jak.

"I shot him down," said Vader. The ship had arrived and Vader boarded it. Jak stood at the foot of the walk way and thought about how this would be the grandest adventure of his life. He knew he could always come back and see Keira which comforted him. He boarded the ship, ready for whatever he might have to face.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan awoke in a room that looked like it was made of stone and clay. he sat up and looked around the room. He saw what looked like a torque bow leaned against the wall and some arrows. he looked around and saw his lightsaber lying on a desk. He walked over and picked it up.

"You're awake," said Keira. Obi-Wan looked at the beautiful green elf.

"The Wastelanders found you in the desert in a crashed ship of some kind," said Keira.

"Yes, I am lucky to be alive," said Obi-Wan.

"What's your name?" asked Keira.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, and yours?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Keira Hagai," said Keira.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Keira.

"Not from this planet," said Obi-Wan. Keira squinted at him.

"Which planet?" asked Keira.

"I currently live on Tatooine," said Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing here?" asked Keira.

"I was chasing a fri... enemy," said Obi-Wan. Keira took note of the sudden change in words.

"What was his name?" asked Keira.

"Anakin," said Obi. Keira sighed as she pulled out her communicator and saw that she had a message from Jak. She played the message.

"Keira. I, I'm leavin on hero business. It's bigger than this planet, so I'm leaving the planet with this guy named Vader. I can always come back and see you. I gotta go fight some empire thats streching across the galaxy and, I don't even know the whole story. Just know that I'm leaving, but I will be back. I love you Keira. Don't forget that," said Jak. Keira just stood there shocked.

"Vader?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Anakin went by Vader," said Obi. Keira looked at Obi-Wan with tears in her eyes.

"So Jak is with Anakin?" asked Keira.

"I fear so. I fear Anakin has tricked him into joining the Sith," said Obi-Wan.

"The Sith?" asked Keira.

"The Sith is an evil group of people who use the dark side of the force. The force is the energy of all living things. They use the dark side. I am, or was, a jedi. I use the light side of the force," said Obi-Wan.

"Jak would never do anything evil. He's a hero," said Keira.

"I don't think Jak knows that Anakin is evil," said Obi-Wan.

"We have to go after them," said Keira and Obi-Wan at the same time.

"I can repair your ship. We can chase after them Obi-Wan," said Keira.

"What is your relationship with Jak?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I've known him since we were both young children. He's the love of my life," said Keira.

"If he's anything like Anakin, He''l become a Sith because of his love for you. To keep you safe," said Obi-Wan.

"Jak isn't evil," said Keira.

"I understand that, but Jak may not realize who he's with," said Obi-Wan. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I'm gonna go take a look at your ship," said Keira. Keira and Obi-Wan left for the Spargus garage which held the remains of the ship. She spent a few minutes looking at it, then walked over to Obi-Wan.

"It'll take about three days, but I can fix it with the right parts," said Keira.

"Ugh, we could lose them in three days," said Obi-Wan.

"I gonna work fast and fix it in one," said Keira.

"You're very determined. I sense you are strong with the force," said Keira.

"I'm a green eco sage. That might be why," said Keira.

"Eco?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Eco is what keeps this planet alive. I am able to channel it. It's a very rare ability," said Keira with pride.

"The Force and Eco could possibly be one in the same. I think you could be quite good with the force," said Obi-Wan.

"If it's anything like channeling eco, I'll be great at it," said Keira working on the ship.

"How old are you?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm 18," said Keira.

"You're too old to become a Jedi, though I've never seen a non-Jedi or Sith so well trained in the ways of the force," said Obi-Wan.

"Not really the force. More like Eco, but if they're one in the same, I'm I am gifted," said Keira.

"It's a shame. I coudl've used your abilities to save Pad'me," said Obi-Wan.

"Who's Pad'me?" asked Keira.

"Pad'me is the reason Anakin is a Sith. Anakin loved her, but when she found out he was a Sith, she was heart-broken. She soon went into labor and lost the will to live. She died," said Obi-Wan. Keira stopped working for a second.

"Could Jak end up like that?" asked Keira.

"Yes I fear he could," said Obi-Wan. Keira couldn't let that happen to Jak.

Early next day, the ship was ready. Obi-Wan had stayed with Keira the entire time and helped her.

"Thank you for the help," said Keira.

"Thank you for rebuidling my ship. You're quite a gifted mechanic," said Obi-Wan.

"Thank you," said Keira.

"Are we ready to get going?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes," said Keira as she grabbed her torque bow.

"Lets get onboard then," said Obi-Wan. Keira eagerly got into the ship and took off for Anakin and Jak.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin and Jak landed on Tatooine on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. There was a small building which Anakin walked towards. The two entered the building and noticed that they were alone.

"How many others do we have?" asked Jak.

"None," said Vader.

"Just us?" asked Jak.

"Just us is plenty for now. The Jedi have started to regroup and regain their numbers," said Vader. Jak was about to ask a question, but was stopped by Vader.

"The Jedi serve the Empire. They're the enemies of the sith," said Vader.

"How many are there?" asked Jak.

"There used to be ten thousand, but now there are maybe 100," said Vader.

"Two against 100. sounds like good odds to me," said Jak with a smirk. Vader admired his confidence.

"The Sith are more powerful than the Jedi. Therefore we have smaller numbers," said Vader.

"Makes sense," said Jak.

"You Jak are now a Sith Apprentice. I will train you to become a Sith Lord," said Vader.

"Lord?" asked Jak.

"The Sith have ranks. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith," said Vader.

"Dark Lord?" asked Jak. The word dark had haunted his past, and he didn't want anything to do with it.

"We use the dark side of the force. You have much of it in you, and you'll need the dark side to control it," said Vader. Jak accepted what Vader said for now. He was willing to do anything to stop the darkness from taking over.

"When will we be getting others?" asked Jak.

"When your training is complete," said Vader.

"How long will that take?" asked Jak.

"A long time. I need to train you in the ways of the force," said Vader.

"I know how to channel eco if that helps," said Jak.

"What's eco?" asked Jak.

"It's the life force of Daydra. i'm one of the few who can channel it. Me and Keira," said Jak.

"They both may be similar. If you are good at channeling eco your training may not take as long," said Vader.

"When do I get to use a lightsaber?" asked Jak.

"All part of your training," said Vader.

"I think we will start with that," said Vader. Vader gave Jak a lightsaber. Jak opened his lightsaber.

"What do you feel?" asked Vader.

"Like I'm ready to kill something," said Vader.

"Who is your father?" asked Vader.

"My father is dead. Killed by a sad excuse of a man," said Jak.

"Is that man still alive?" asked Vader.

"Yes," said Jak.

"Don't you wish you would've killed him? After what he did to your father," said Vader.

"He didn't even know I was his son. He died when I found out he was my father," said Jak. Vader could see Jak's skin turning grey and his nails turning into sharp claws.

"You didn't get to know your own father because of him. what if something like that was to happen to Keira. If she died as well? What would you do?" asked Vader.

"I'd kill everyone!" yelled Jak. Jak had now become completely Dark. Jak turned to Vader. Jak swung at Vader, but Vader blocked it. Jak swung a few more times only to have the shots blocked.

"Jak! Channel that energy from your blood into the air around you!" yelled Vader. What little bit of Jak that was left did as Anakin requested. He became normal again, but a dark, and ominous presence surounded him. Vader could tell that he was probably one if not the best eco channeler on Daydra and would exceed even his own abilities with the force. Vader needed this.

"Now concentrate on that wall," said Vader.

"Focus the energy you just channeled into that wall," said Vader. Jak did so, and blew the wall to bits.

"You now know how to use the force as a weapon. Use your feelings to do as you wish, but just conecntrate on what your wanting to effect," said Vader.

"Take the lightsaber from my hand," said Vader. Jak did so very effectively.

"That simple,' said Vader.

"Easier than I thought it would be," said Jak. Vader activated his lightsaber.

"Now concentrate that energy into your hands, and fight me," said Vader. Jak did so and violently swung at Vader.

"Don't think about the movements, feel them. Use your feelings. Be as unorthadox as you wish," said Vader. Jak used his instinct, and the natural warrior showed how unorthadox he could be. He swung, spun, and jumped. Vader was having a difficult time keeping up. Jak eventually kicked Vader in the face knocking him to the ground and held the saber to his face.

"You've done well. I think It's time I find another apprentice. It's like you've already had all of the training," said Vader.

"I guess i'm used to using eco," said Jak. Jak helped Vader to his feet.

"Do I get a Darth title now?" asked Jak.

"You have done well. You shall be Darth Rapture," said Vader.

"I now need one more," said Vader.

"Just one?" asked Rapture.

"One more Darth. I already have 52 Acolytes," said Vader.

"Acolytes?" asked Rapture.

"They aren't Sith, but they serve the Sith," said Vader.

"What's our ulimate goal?" asked Rapture

"We will destroy the rest of the Jedi, and I shall take my place as the leader of the Republic," said Vader.

"First we must find more people with the same powers as you. We must find a man named Rax Lavo," said Vader.

"Why him?" asked Rapture.

"He is already taught himself in the ways of the force and lightsaber, and he wants to join the dark side," said Vader.

"We're waisting time then," said Rapture.

"Before you go, you need the robes of a sith. Vader handed Rapture some clothing. Rapture went into the back room to change into his robes.

Rapture walked out with black boots and black pants with a black sleeveless shirt and a black robe that Vader usually sported.

"Now we must leave for Coruscant. That's where Rax is," said Vader.

"Let's go," said Rapture. They both boarded the ship and left for Coruscant to find Rax Lavo.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan, Keira, and Daxter were making they're way to Tatooine, when Obi-Wan felt a disturbance. Anakin was no Longer at Tatooine.

"I'm setting course for Coruscant," said Obi-Wan.

"Why?" asked Keira.

"I feel Anakin's presence there. Jak must be with him," said Obi-Wan. He changed the coordinates and turned aroudn and headed for Coruscant.

"I fear Jak is growing darker and darker," said Obi-Wan.

"Before he left he was losing control of his dark abilities," said Keira.

"How powerful was he when he went dark?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Powerful enough to wipe out the planet," said Keira.

"If he can learn to concentrate that, he could be one of the most feared Sith in history," said Obi-Wan.

"Then we better stop them," said Keira.

"The hyper drive has recharged. I'm warping to Coruscant. You might want to brace yourself," said Obi-Wan as he engaged light speed and Daxter was sent flying back and Keira was slammed against her seat.

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Vader and Rapture were sneaking around the city so they wouldn't be seen. The council had elected a new chancellor in Bail Organa. They then came upon a bar in which they both sensed Rax was inside. They then put their hoods over their heads and entered the bar. They looked around for Rax when Vader saw him.

"Stay here. Watch for clone troopers," said Vader as he walked over to Rax.

"Rax," said Vader. Rax had long black hair and was older than Rapture, but younger than Vader.

"Yeah," said Rax.

"Do you wantto become a Sith?" asked Vader. Rax turned towards Vader.

"You're the one that killed the Chancellor," said Rax.

"Yes I am. I learned his ways before I killed him," said Vader. Rax got out of his chair.

"I would gladly serve you Lord Vader," said Rax.

"Good. Your title shall be Darth Saren," said Vader.

"I'm already trained in the ways of the dark side. I've trained to be a Sith my whole life. The Chancellor thought I would become one of the greatest Sith in history," said Saren.

"I know. that is why I came to you and Rapture," said Vader pointing to Rapture who was leaning against a wall looking at them.

"Now we must sneak into the Jedi temple and activate the beacon for the Acolytes to come in," whispered Vader to Saren.

"Let us go now my Lord," said Saren. Vader then handed him some Robes to put on. He went into the bathroom and changed into them so that he wouldn't be recpgnized. He sported the usual Jedi attire except all black and the black robe. He through the Hood over his head and the three made their way for the temple.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Keira and Daxter had all landed in Coruscant. They split up to search for Anakin and Jak. Obi-Wan headed for the jedi temple to see what he could do from there, when on the way he spotted Anakin. Obi-Wan knew his presence was known.

"My master is here," said Vader. Vader tossed Rapture a double ended blade and Saren two curved ones. Vader then drew his own and faced Obi-Wan. They were near the Jedi temple, and 15 Jedi ran to aid Obi-Wan.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" asked Vader angrily.

"Anakin don't you see what you're doing is wrong! You shouldn't persicute the Jedi you should ask them to forgive you!" yelled Obi-Wan.

"Forgiveness from what?" asked Vadar.

"Forgiveness from the evil you committed in Order 66!" yelled Obi-Wan.

"The Jedi are evil! They deserved it!" yelled Vadar.

"How can you say that Anakin we stood for peace and the Republic!" yelled Obi-Wan.

"Enough talk!" yelled Vader as he jumped at Obi-Wan. Three Jedi went to aid Obi-Wan and the other twelve went for Rapture or Saren. Keira had arrived and saw the fighting.

Vader was surrounded by Jedi. Two of them dove at Vader and Vader stabbed one, then spun and sliced the other. Then Obi-Wan and the other Jedi dove at him. Obi-Wan was in front of him and the other Jedi was behind him. Vader blocked the other Jedi and swung at Obi-Wan. While the other Jedi had his saber up to swing down on Vader, Vader stabbed him and then focused on his only target, Obi-Wan.

Rapture and Saren went back to back. The Jedi all came into the duo at once. Rapture did his usual unorthadox style which caught several off guard and killed all but one in the first twenty seconds. Saren was less unorthadox, but swung wildly and made desisive killing strikes and killed all of the Jedi in ten seconds. Saren then went to aid Rapture in killing his last Jedi, but this was no ordinary Jedi, this was Quinlan Vos. Quinlan was well known for his amazing abilities with a lightsaber, but fighting two of the greatest Sith in history would be his biggest challenge yet.

Rapture and Saren were able to tire Quinlan out in a short period of time and he was getting sloppy. Anakin was wearing out Obi-Wan as well. It seemed like both Obi-Wan and Quinlan would be dead by the end, but then yoda jumped down from the temple steps. Rapture continued to fight Quinlan, and Saren went to fight Yoda. Vader matched Obi-Wan, Rapture matched Quinlan, and Saren surprisingly matched Yoda.

Anakin then knew that the sneak attack was foiled and that he needed to redo the entire plan.

"Let's go!" he yelled to Rapture and Saren. The Sith trio ran off at force speed. Keira walked up to Obi-Wan.

"Jak was one of the people you were fighting," said Keira.

"He sided with Anakin. We did what we had to do," said Obi-Wan.

"I can't believe Jak is doing this," said Keira. Yoda walked up to her.

"Clouded, Young Jak's vision is. Tricked into the Sith, he has been," said Yoda.

"I'm sure we can bring him back," said Quinlan.

Meanwhile, the Sith triad had taken off in their ship.

"Damn Obi-Wan!" yelled Vader.

"We could've held those guys off all night," said Saren.

"We took some of them out. Their numbers are in the nineties now," said Vader.

"The three of us can take all of them out," said Saren.

"I can kill Yoda," said Saren.

"I know. I just wanted something from the ruins. It was a gologram containing information on bring people back from the dead," said Vader.

"Why would we need that?" asked Saren.

"I want to bring someone back. Rapture, do you think you can try and do that?" asked Vader.

"Yes. I can try," said Rapture.

"You are one of the best Sith in history with a lightsaber," said Vader pointing at Saren.

"And you are one of the best Sith in history with the force," said Vader pointing at Rapture.

"We are going to Naboo," said Vader. Vader hit light speed for Naboo. Leaving Saren and Rapture wondering. Obi-Wan, Yoda, Quinlan, and Keira had all gotten onto a ship and sped off for Naboo as well. Obi-Wan knew what Anakin was looking for, and he knew now that he couldn't get the hologram, he would do it without the hologram.


	5. Chapter 5

Vader, Rapture, and Saren had landed on Naboo. They were walking toward the tombs.

"Who are we gonna try to resurrect?" asked Rapture.

"Someone very close to me," said Vader.

They entered the tomb and Vader walked over and pulled out one of the coffins. Vader opened the coffin. There lied the body of a once young and beautiful women. Her lifeless body was pale and course.

"Rapture. Can you bring her back to life?" asked Vader.

"I can try," said Rapture. Rapture took near the coffin. He raised his arms and concentrated on the body. He imagined it being alive again. Color and beauty started to fill the body again. Her lips became red, her skin became soft with a peach tone. Her hair became smooth and brown.

"It's working," said Vader happily. Saren just watched the procedure with an unchanging expression.

Rapture started to feel weak. He was using every last bit of energy to bring her back, but couldn't do it, and collapsed to the ground.

"I can't do it anymore," said Rapture taking heavy breaths.

"What? She's almost alive. Bring her back!" said Vader.

"She's alive, but in a coma," said Rapture. Vader looked at her and stroked the cheek of the beautiful women.

"We'll be together again soon Padme," said Vader.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Quinlan, and Keira entered the room lightsabers drawn. Vader looked at Obi-Wan with one of the worst looks he'd ever given him.

"You will not take her from me! Not again!" yelled Vader.

"I never took her from you Anakin," said Obi-Wan. Vader then jumped at Obi-Wan with his lightsaber drawn. Saren then jumped and attacked Quinlan and Yoda. Keira ran over to Jak and embraced him.

"Keira. How did you get here?" asked Rapture.

"I came with Obi-Wan. Why have you sided with Anakin?" asked Keira.

"He needs my help to destroy the Empire," said Rapture.

"What empire?" asked Keira.

"The one that plauges this galaxy," said Rapture.

"Keira. You are a green eco sage. I need your help," said Rapture.

"With what?" asked Keira.

"We need to bring this women back. Vader loves her," said Rapture.

"I can't do anything to aid him. I can't believe you would," said Keira.

"Keira. He'd do the same for me if that women was you. Please Keira," said Rapture. Keira thought for a second, and decided to help him.

"Concentrate your energy into her body. Imagine her alive again," said Rapture. Together, they raised their hands and began to heal Pad'me.

Vader and Obi-Wan were battling on the tall platform bridge that led to the tombs. Saren was the equivalent of Quinlan and Yoda put together. It would take all three of the Jedi just to defeat him.

The body suddenly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was alive. Vader felt this and ran towards the tomb. Obi-Wan then jumped in front of him.

"You will not take her from me!" yelled Anakin who swung violently at Obi-Wan, knocking him down. Anakin jumped into the air ready to stab Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan used the force to send him flying off the edge of the bridge behind him. Saren saw this.

"Rapture!" yelled Saren. Rapture turned to Saren.

"We must go aid Lord Vader!" yelled Saren. Rapture then took off with Saren as they both jumped off of the bridge down to their master. Obi-Wan walked back into the tomb to see Padme sitting upright.

"Padme," said Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan. Where's Anakin?" asked Padme.

"He is still lost to the dark side. he brought you back with the force. A power truly remarkable," said Obi-Wan.

"Jak and me brought her back to life," said Keira. She thought of Jak. What in the name of the Precursors caused him to side with Anakin? Jak would never consciously serve darkness.

"Who's Jak? We must go after Anakin," said Padme.

"That's what we have been trying to do," said Obi-Wan. Padme stepped out of the coffin.

"We're wasteing time we must go," said Padme as she rushed out of the tombs. The others soon followed.

Vader slammed his robotic fist into the wall of the ship.

"How could I allow Obi-Wan to take her away again?" asked Vader to himself.

"You weren't strong enough perhaps," said Saren. Vader turned around and began to force choke Saren. Rapture sat up.

"Vader. Let him go," said Rapture. Vader let Saren slam onto the floor.

"I can defeat both of you. Remember that," said Vader. Saren glared at Vader.

"We're going back to Coruscant. To the Jedi temple to alert the Acolytes," said Vader. They sped towards Coruscant.

Keira and Pad'me sat down and spoke with each other.

"So Anakin wasn't always evil?" asked Keira.

"No. He was my husband and father to our children. Now he's one the dark side but I know there is still good left inside him," said Padme.

"Jak is a hero on Daydra. He would never serve any form of darkness. I guess Anakin must've tricked him into joining. He talked anout destroying an Empire," said Keira.

"Sounds to me like Jak just wants to do what's best, but Anakin has twisted that idea," said Padme.

"I think so too," said Keira.

"So we are going to the Jedi temple?" asked Padme.

"Yes," said Keira. The ship was on its way to Coruscant. Unaware of Anakin's plans.


End file.
